The Cure
by Somberdead
Summary: ONESHOT; AU Deadpool is dealing with mixed emotions when he meets a striking silver-haired wonder that constantly keeps hin guessing. Can Wade deal with the situation or will the events that follow destroy everything that a certain Merc with a Mouth knows?


Hi c: I was bored so here's a fanfic for one of the coolest Marvel characters ever, Wade Winston Wilson or Deadpool; whichever you perfer. Enjoy

ps: for deadpools logical voice I will type in italics and bold and his murderous voice will be in just bold where his own thoughts are just italic. Yeah I know. Deadpool is super schzo and cra cra. Just flow with it.

I do not own Deadpool or anything else I mention, except, of course, my OC.

Deadpool's POV

The rain beaded off of my red skin tight suit, creating tiny puddles within the creases as I perched ontop of my apartment building roof. A sharp Breath escaped my lips. _**What's wrong Wade? feeling lonely?**_

_Shut up Logic, _I swore I heard Murder snort.

**Please, Deadpool, save us all the trouble and just admit that your afriad.**

_I'm not afriad! I'm not afriad of anything but cows and running out of laughs._

_**Please, you even admitted that your deepest fear is being alone when you broke the forth wall. **_Logic snickered to himself, obviously remembering the day of my emotional downfall.

I frowned, not wanting to give into my own ridiculous antics I stood up and jumped of the roof; my feet planted to the cool, asphalt which made a small splash of rain water fly and curl around my black boots; the droplets dotting my legs and slowly running down to retreat into the large pool once again.

I walked down the street, the night was young and the moon was bright. The full and majestic silver rays shot and gyrated to the ground and bounced off of my disfigured shadow. I was bored, my eyes searched for trouble and my hands ached to pull the cold metal trigger.

To my dispair, I found none, for the night was peaceful for once. It was Christmas Eve, and everyone was inside, and to my surprise, so was all of evil. I grinned, I knew just where to go on a night like this...

Darkmatter's POV

My foot met the ground and I pushed off, propelling myself forward, I sprinted away from my persuers. I glaced back and immediately bit my lip as another round was fired and the hot bullet grazed my cheek. Wincing I reloaded my desert eagle and glanced once more behind myself and fired, hitting the man in the front.

_And on Christmas Eve? _I was furious, I was already having a bad day- first S.H.E.I.L.D. got on my ass for some unknown reason, then I was kicked out of my apartment, and now I'm currently getting chased by some of King Pin's annoying men. I rolled my eyes, frustrated with the things I had to deal with. I felt like this is where the line was drawn, and I'm done playing the good cop. I always avoided the negative, I always helped the weak and punished the guilty just as my father did before he died; but now, oh god, I am so ready for a kill spree.

A wild glare flashed in my eye as I grinned almost ear to ear. I continued to fire, extremely pleased at the sight of blood bursting from the wounds like balloons of paint; the metalic smell of that crimson liquid mixted with the musty scent of rainwater contanimated my nostrils; and the yelps and whispered whimpers of the men as they fell, twitching in agonizing pain and then finally becoming motionless.

I almost giggled to myself, standing over one of the men I slowly pushed my finger into one of the wounds, pulling it out I licked it clean, tasting that oh-so familiar copper taste on my tongue and I almost moaned.

"I need a beer." I glanced at each end of the vacant street and walked towards the nearest open pub- "The Rotten Stump".

Deadpool's POV

The doors swung open and immediately all eyes were on me as I entered the dimly lit room. The place was packed, almost every table, booth, and stool was filled and the smell of honey and beer filled my nose. Even if my extreme state of health regeneration disabled me from getting drunk, the taste of the frothy drink was still pleasant... with a few chimichangas. I took a seat at the bar and the bartender didn't even give me a glance, his hands went below the counter and retrieved a steaming plate of that wonderful Mexican dish and a cool glass of Miller Light. "How are you DP?"

"What's with this nonsense? I say! I get a few new toys today... and there's absolutely no one to test them on!"

Frank chuckled, "Did you check the sewers?"

"First place I always go. I was hoping that if I came here I could get a desent meal, pick a fight or two, and maybe take home a couple pairs of tits."

Frank grinned, "That's my boy! But you know how I feel about you trashing up the Rotten Stump."

"Yeah, Yeah; so what's new? Ooh! Ooh!" I flapped my arms around excitedly, "I have my new game out! Its like an autobiography of just how awesome I really am. No big deal."

"Well I'll have to pick up a copy tomorrow DP. Anywhats, nothing new here."

"Huh," I placed my chin in my palm and ripped off a huge bite of my chimichanga. My eyes grazed the room, searching for the lucky lady that gets to come home with me tonight. Not much selection; there was a blonde with double d's in the front and the back, obviously a hooker with the way her nipples were almost flashing me from acrossed the room and from the observation of her mini-dress. A Burnett with daring green eyes and curves like a god stood towards the back wearing black skinny jeans and a leather jacket, talking to someone in the shadows (sounds like a fight); another blonde sat two seats next to me, appearing to be a plane Jane she just twirled and played with her umbrella drink. And finally at the far end of the bar was a women just beyond my vision, only a glossy lock of silver hair could catch my attention. A large man blocked my view of the rest of the girl. I got up, my attention stuck on the silver thread in the middle of a black cloth; the man was flirting with her, and judging from her grunts and attempts at changing the subject, she wasn't interested. Soon enough the man left and I took the stool next to her. Glancing at the girl I was actually astonished.

Her hair was indeed silver, appearing natural and it flowed down to only about a half inch passed her shoulders. Her eyes were a layed back lavender, seeming almost multidimentional. Her outfit was a simple black hoodie that was unzipped and revealed a little bit of eye candy but was covered up with a dull grey t-shirt and matching grey skinny jeans. She appeared to be in her mid twenties, and her poison was vodka.

And for a split moment, an ugly thought occured in my mind. Just an abstract and random shard of a fact. I didn't just for one moment look into this stranger's eyes and immediately think of what she'd look like while I'm boning her, or what her bra size was, or if she was even single; but I thought she was beautiful, and something about her was different.

The thought quickly left my mind and I grinned, "Hey doll, did you sit on a pile of sugar?"

She glanced at me, curiosity struck her eyes, "Excuse me?"

"Because you've got a sweet ass."

Her soft face retorted, "Wow, that's the best you got? Maybe guys really aren't worth it anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Look at you; you're wearing a superhero costume, eating a chimichanga, and using the cheesest pickup lines ever. I call that pathetic."

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with chimichangas!"

She smiled softly, giggling she got up, "Whatever."

"Hey where are you going?" She was heading towards the door, and for some reason, I didn't even glance at her butt once.

"Home," she flipped her bangs out of her eyes and exited the pub. **Would you look at that?**

_Yeah, yeah, shut up._

I followed her outside, "So what's your name?"

She almost snorted, "Why would I tell you?"

"I don't know, you think I'm cute?" She burst out laughing, stopping in the middle of the deserted street. "That wasn't a joke."

"Oh, well at least you can make a girl laugh."

I smiled, "So what's your name?"

"Didn't you just ask me that?"

"Yeah, but I still don't know it."

She looked around for a moment; after a pause she finally took a deep breath and replied, "I'm Darkmatter."

"Well that's adorable."

She frowned, opening her mouth she went to reply but was caught when a door next to us swung open and a group of about 10 men armed to the teeth walked out casually talking. One man glanced at Darkmatter and pointed, raising his M14. "That's her!"

As if on cue, the rest of them were alarmed and started firing at us. Darkmatter shrieked and grabbed my hand, dragging me along with her as she sprinted away.

"Who the fuck are those guys?" I yelled at her as bullets flew by us.

"Uh... King Pin's men," she nervously laughed.

A round hit me in the shoulder and I jolted forward, wincing at the burning pain that pulsed throughout my arm. She continued to tug at me until we sharply turned a corner. She gripped the handle of a door and swung it open, locking it behind us. Darkmatter exhaled loudly and pulled me onto a red leather couch with her.

"I am so sorry about that... are you alright?"

"Yeah, I got hit in the shoulder but it's nothing serious."

Her eyes widened, "What! Oh my God, let me see." I turned my back some and she gasped, her figures delicately touching the wound. "I-I have a first aid kit. Just hold on."

"I told you I'm alright." She cocked her head to the side obviously confused. Her already wide eyes grew like discs, delicate and gentle like a fawn's as she watched the bullet slowly ooze out of my blooded flesh.

"You're-you're a mutant."

"Does that bother you?"

"No-no," she rubbed the back of her neck and laughed nervously, "I am too."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, I, uh, I can shapeshift."

"Into what?"

"Uh, mostly animals."

"Huh," Our eyes met and a deep and rosey blush overcame her pale cheeks. "You're blushing."

"I am?" her hands softly cuffed her face and her eyes broke away from my own.

I smiled, clutching her hands I removed them from her delicate and porcelain face, "So you do think I'm cute!"

She shrieked and hid her face, "Whatever, I do not." Darkmatter's fragile purple eyes glanced up at me again, "Besides, how do I know you're cute if you're still wearing the mask?"

"It's the personality, it wins everytime babe."

And if it was even possible, her cheeks became an even brighter red. "Well, uh, you better go..."

I looked around at the small livingroom, "Is this your place?"

"Well, it's my brother's but he's off hunting demons or something so I'm staying here."

"I'm going to come by tomorrow. Be ready."

I got up and headed for the door, "Hey, wait! Be ready for what?"

"Our date silly," I rolled my eyes and reached for the brass door knob when her soft, warm hand caught it.

"Date?" I met her gaze and felt my face get hot. She stared up at me through long, seductive lashes, her blush never fading, Darkmatter had pulled down her sleeves and hid her lips behind her sleeve and several strands of her silver hair fell into her eyes.

"Yeah, unless you wanna go now."

*About one year later, Darkmatter and Deadpool grew closer and closer, going on misadventures and slaughtering the unworthy together. Yet, through all of the experiences the two go through, a deep and burning lust controlls Deadpool's heart, he just only waits for the right moment to claim his prize- the hand of his psychotic silver-haired companion.*

Deadpool's POV

The door swung open and I strolled into Darkmatter's apartment, flopping my lanky and tall body onto the couch. She sat next to me, pulling strands of hair behind her ear she smiled, "What are we doing today?"

"Uh, eat chimichangas, blow stuff up, maybe... get laid?"

I grinned at her and the girl playfully punched me in the arm. "So the usual?" I nodded, "I'm getting a new wepons order in soon if you wanna go test out some new explosives."

"What time do they get to your dealer?"

"Midnight, so we have about an hour to burn."

I reached for the tv remote and pressed down on the little red button, immediately the tv came to life, a second of static than the picture blurred into place, and the news reporter bitched about politics. I drapped my arm across her petite shoulders. Darkmatter twitched beneath my touch, her soft eyes drifted up to gaze into my own.

"Hey Wade?"

"Hmm," I was completely lost within those purple jems. This wasn't like me at all. What happened to the badass merc with a mouth? The one that took no crap and slapped the ass of every broad that came along? But look at me now, stuck on one girl that actually felt normal compared to Domino or the others.

"Do you ever think about what the future will be like?"

"Uh, no, I've always just winged it, why DM?"

"Do you ever think about a future with me?"

"What?" I was astonished that she would even ever ask such a question. Yes, it was true that I made a lot of jokes about getting into her paints and constantly flirted with the silver-haired wonder and she would always lightly flirt back, but Darkmatter would never actually show any sign of true emotion towards me.

She leaned towards me, her lips brushed against my own, her warm breath was felt softly through my mask. "Darkmatter?"

She placed a finger on lips, silencing me. I realized then just how close the two of us were. My arm was stilled draped around her, her figure curved against me, our faces just inches apart. Darkmatter's fingers slowly danced up my neck and gripped the seem of my mask.

My free hand shot up and held her hand; I shook my head, "No, I-I don't want you to see my face."

She frowned, her eyes still locked onto my own. She brushed my hand off of her own and slowly pulled the red fabric off of me. I was surprised that she didn't react like the normal crowd does. Instead she just stared at my scared face, not seeming frightened nor disgusted. "I'm hideous."

Darkmatter frowned, "No, I think you're beautiful."

"How could you possibly think something so _ugly _could be beautiful?"

"Do I need a reason?"

I gave a moment of silence, my chest felt heavy and I felt strained to breath. Her face got extremely red, "Wow, I feel embarrassed now."

"Why," Darkmatter gripped my shirt.

"Well, uh," but she cut me short; our lips met and her soft innocence filled my mouth. Her lips were as smooth as silk, her breath sweet and had a slight hint of cherries.

She pulled away first, her cheeks still a fire red and her eyes avoided my own. "Hey DM," she looked back at me. "And everyone says I'm a flirt."

She smiled, kissing me again. My hands went down and gripped her slender hips, the hands that held my shirt balled up as the pauses for air became shorter it became more intense. She pulled away, the two of us taking a moment to gasp and pant for air. Darkmatter rested her head on my chest.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

Darkmatter's POV

I pushed off of Deadpool's chest and stared wide eyed at the man who had just burst through the front door. "Leon?"

"Charlie, hey, what are you doing in my apartment."

"Well, you've been gone for a year and I got kicked out of my place for blowing up my neighbor's car... I told them that Ford sucks." I squinted my eyes, remembering that day.

"Whoa, DM, who's this?"

Deadpool got up and stood next to me, his mask was already back on and his slender, gloved fingers gripped the katana that rested on his back.

"Uh, Deadpool, this is my brother Leon."

Their eyes met and Wade relaxed some. "Well, isn't it the infamous 'Deadpool'. What are you doing here?" My brother asked, obviously recognizing Wade from the news or god knows where.

Wade grinned, "Just checking out the sights."

Leon muttered something under his breath that sounded like "yeah, like my sister's ass". "Well, anyways, great reunion but I'll be back later bro, DP and I have a package to pick up."

"Of course," he glanced at the two of us once more before strolling by and disappearing in the back rooms.

Wade gripped my hand and pulled me towards the door, "Well come on DM, we have things to do!"

Deadpool's POV

"So Charlie, eh?"

A light pink blush coated her pale cheeks, "yeah."

"Why didn't you ever tell me your real name doll?"

"Eh, I perfer to keep to myself on my past."

I stopped, turning to her, "Really? After a year of having me wrapped around your finger and my trying to tap dat and you won't even have the descentcy to at least tell me your name?" I softly punched her in the arm.

She giggled, "Sorry Wade, I promise I'll be more open with you for now on."

Satisfied I nodded, "Good; I'm bored of this, you wanna go back to my place and, you know, get a little nasty?" I wiggled my eyebrows, "And watch some Star Wars?"

She giggled, "Only if we can pick up some pizza."

I smirked, score: one for Deadpool.

Deadpool's POV

Darkmatter threw her hands up in the air dramatically and let out an exasperated grunt. "Okay, I swear you're cheating now." She set the controller down and stood up, standing infront of me she placed her hands on her hips.

"No, I'm just that super, fantastically amazing and you're a sore loser."

"A sore loser huh?" I nodded; a mischievous smirk parted her lips. "So, does the winner want his trophy?"

I raised a brow, "You alright DM?"

"Never been better."

She climbed ontop of my lap, straddling me. Gripping my collar she pulled the mask off of me and started kissing my neck. "Uh, Dm?"

A soft groan escaped her lips and she pulled away, looking my in the eyes, "what."

"Wrap it before you tap it."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, returning to her state of the butterfly kisses and nibbles she planted along my neck and collar bone. I reached up and gripped her firm ass, causing a small moan to pierce my ears.

She pulled back and lifted her arms in the air, removing the thick material of her brown sweater. And of course, I got an eyes full, her body was slimmer and more shaped than her usual outfits lead you to believe. Her undershirt clung to her porcelain, creamy skin.

I kissed Darkmatter softly, gripping her thighs, I picked her up and carried her to my bedroom. I layed her down on the black comforter, pulling off her skirt. Her silk legs came up to my sides, clinging to me and causing her knee socks to pull down some.

"You don't like that shirt right?" I asked grinning. She shook her head as I ripped the thin material off of her.

The moment died for a split second as I stared. She must have noticed my eyes glued on her body for Darkmatter started to become paranoid.

"Shit, I knew this was a bad idea."

I let out a long breath from my nose; _I understand now... _Her body was covered in scars. Three claw-like marks tore from her left hip up to the bottom of her breast. Stab wounds scattered her body and it even appeared that there were several self inflicted streaks of imperfect markings acrossed her thighs and stomach.

"No, Charlie, you're beautiful."

She gave a weak smile, softly placing her hands on my chest. "I don't believe you."

"Looks like I'm just going to have to prove it, my little rabbit." She bit her lip, I grabbed Darkmatter's arms and pulled them over her head, while I leaned down and tasted her soft lips. One of my hands trailed down her skin and pulled off her black silk panties. My fingers brushed against her pearl, causing a soft moan to escape her lips between kisses. I went for the opening and snuck my tongue into her mouth, swirling it around her own.

My fingers pressed within her, Darkmatter's back arched, her small breasts rubbing against my chest. My fingers became moist with her unique juices, almost knuckle deep she was moaning loudly between gasps.

I slowly pulled them out and stripped myself of my own hot clothes. Leaning down I captured one of her pink buds in my mouth, sucking on it and massaging the other. A blush painted across her face as she ran her fingers through my hair.

I pulled up, Darkmatter's hand traveled down and worked at my shaft, thrusting her hand up and down she made a rhythm out of her movements. I growled at her; gripping her wrists I couldn't take any more.

Pushing inside of her, her body tensed for a moment and I gave her a moment to adjust to my enormous size... Keeping my thrusts slow and simple, I dug my fingers into her wrists.

She moaned, her eyes closing she pleaded for me to go faster. Granting her wish, I released her wrists and held onto her hips, allowing myself to push farther within. She squeaked, burring her face into my neck and wrapping her legs around my back.

I leaned forward, hitting that certain spot that just made her scream my name. Darkmatter rolled her hips, sending a new serge of pleasure through me. Her finger nails dug into my back, breaking the skin, she let out a long satisfied moan as she climaxed, causing me to hit my peak and release myself. Her nails tore down, clawing my back frantically. I flipped her over ontop of me, holding her ass and kissing her softly.

_**I give it an 8.2**_

**More like a ten! When was the last time we got laid? And it isn't a hooker!**

_Shut up guys, just take it all in and relax..._

"Well that was fun..." Darkmatter whispered, kissing my chest.

"Do you believe me now?"

She looked up at me, "Nope."

I grinned, "Looks like I still have to prove it."

Deadpool's POV

"So, Blade has informed you that a nest if vampyr are in town, and he's put you up for the job? So what can I do to help?" Darkmatter leaned over her brother's shoulder and stared at the blueprints for a sophisticated underground tunnel system.

"Well, I'm going out tonight to give Blade an update, you can check out Saint Peter's Cemetery tonight. That seems to be a hotspot."

"Alright, Wade, wanna kill stuff?"

I smirked, "Do you even have to ask?"

Deadpool's POV

The cool air of the night coiled around my cheeks. There was a thick mist that hovered just above the ground tonight, masking most of the graves that lined acres of land. "What are we looking for?" I asked Darkmatter. She seemed to be meditating, listening to nothing or tuning into a different dimension.

"Just stoke out. Leon said that the vamps like to hangout around here so it probably won't be long."

I sighed, bored out of my mind and frustrated that the night was so silent. Suddenly, Darkmatter perked up, she got up of of the mausoleum she was leaning against. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what Rabbit?"

She squinted, searching for something in the mist. Darkmatter's eyes widened, she grabbed me and threw me to the ground, falling down next to me. "Charlie I don't think now's the time to get frisky... but in a cemetery? Kinky, I like it."

"Shut up Wade, someone's coming."

Seconds later two men appeared right by us, thankfully, the mist camouflaged us from their sight. The first man was colored, bald, and wore jeans and a hoody, appearing to be in his early thirties; the second man was mexican and had a pretty amazing handle-bar mustache, appearing to be in his mid forties.

Their voices were whispered and cautious; the mexican spoke up first, "The boss wants us to dig up a grave."

"What's that jackass want with a deadman?"

The mexican rolled his eyes, "We're all dead dumbass. This guy is just deader. He said the corpse had something valuable on it. 'Said just to bring everything it had on it and not to screw up."

I glanced at Darkmatter, she nodded at me than sprung up behind the Mexican, holding a gun to his head. "Hello boys... mind telling us what's so valuable about that grave?"

"Stupid hunter!" the colored one said, chuckling, "We brought protection."

"Shit," Darkmatter kicked the Mexican in the spine, sending him hurdling towards the other then repeatedly shot him in the head.

"What's he mean by protection?"

Darkmatter glanced over at me then shrieked, "Wade, look out!"

It felt like a rhino hit me from the side. I was sent flying into the mausoleum. I grunted, I looked up at the large lycan that charged after me. "Oh shit indeed."

I pryed myself from the stone wall just in time to dodge the slashing claws of the beast. The vampyr started digging out the grave as DM and I fought the monstrous wolf. Its fur was a fine brown, glistening in the moonlight and its body twice of my size of 6'2.

Darkmatter fired at it, getting its attention away from me as it cletched me in its jaws as if I were a squeaky toy. It charged at her, DM immediately spun around and just as its claws clipped her, she kicked of the wall of the mausoleum, landing on its back. She gripped its thick fur, picking up one of my fallen katanas. She stabbed it through the werewolf's back.

It howled in agony, trying to buck her off. The lycan rolled like a crocodile, crushing Darkmatter then flipping her back ontop. She raised the sword, ready to bring it down an impale its skull.

I cried out as the monster's paw came up and sliced through her side as if it were butter. Blood burst from her mouth; she brought down the sword, twisting it inside of the beast's head until it stopped moving; a psychotic giggle overcoming her and her eyes flashing, a touch of insanity filling them as the lycan's thick blood splattered acrossed her face. "Charlie!"

Her tired eyes looked down at the fatal wound that penetrated her side, her weak arms came up and slowly slid the claw from her body. On shaky knees, Darkmatter stood up, pressing her hand to the wound that gushed out puddles of crimson liquid.

"I-I'm fine; just a flesh wound." But the color had drained from her face and she winced in pain. Darkmatter fell back to her knees, vomiting up a thick, slimy red vile.

**Kill them, kill them all. No more logic.**

_Shut up Murder. No, it's not the time. _

I looked up, ready to skin the other vampire alive but he was already gone, and the grave empty.

I picked Darkmatter up carefully, taking her home to fix my Rabbit up.

Darkmatter's POV

I awoke feeling nausious. Slowly sitting up I glanced around to see I was in Deadpool's apartment. I got up off the bed and gripped my side as I pain shot throughout my whole body. Glancing down I saw that my side was heavy wrapped in a crisp white bandage stained with blood.

"Wade?" I walked into the leaving room to find him passed out on the couch with a beer can clutched in his hand. I wandered into the kitchen and pulled a beer out of the 'fidge, sitting next to Wade on the couch and turning on the tv.

He stirred, sitting up he kissed my forehead. "You should be resting Rabbit."

"And I am, I have a beer and Supernatural is on... what could be better?"

He gave a weak smile, and for once Wade actually seemed tired. "You alright DP?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Never mind; why don't you go sleep. I'm gonna go back to Leon's place and see if he's back from Blade's place in New York."

"Alright," He kissed my forehead once more before letting me drive home.

Darkmatter's POV

"Charlie what happened?" Leon immediately got up off of the couch once I had walked through the door, seeing my bandages.

I sat down on the couch, "Well, we stoked out the cemetery and just like you said, two vamps and a mutt showed up. We killed the lycan and one of the vampyr but the other got away. Something's going on bro. They were digging up graves and looking for something that was 'valuable'. I find it fairly suspicious."

"Huh," Leon's mind seemed distance. "I need to make some calls. Do me a favor?"

"Last time I did you a favor I was attacked my a loup garou," I squinted my eyes at him.

"Yeah sorry about that," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I just need you to pick up a package for me from our inside informative."

"Alright, when and where?"

"Two weeks from now, his name is Jack Du'Lang. You will meet him at the Rotren Stump at noon and say "The tides are rising at the beach, I wonder if the turtles will come in." I'm going to go look into this grave-robbing business."

"Alright, and what's the package?"

"A small vile containing a highly concentrated cure- a cure for vampirism."

I looked at my brother, astonished and just now realizing the importance of this assignment. "I promise to get it." He nodded, getting up to put on his coat for a nasty job of digging graves.

Deadpool's POV

The days flew by as we waited for the day the package would arrive. Darkmatter healed quickly, probably due to the fact that she was a mutant; and Leon became incredibly scarce. We had about a day and a half left before the grand day.

"Wade, I'm bored, let's go kill something."

We sat on the couch in my apartment, the tv buzzed out some bland sitcom. "No, You just got better and I don't want to risk anything."

She grabbed my color, looking up at me with puppy dog eyes, "Please? I really wanna have some fun..."

"No means no Rabbit. I don't want you to get hurt again."

She whimpered, nuzzling my neck.

"Stop it, the only thing you're doing right now is making me want to get frisky." I put emphase on the last word causing her to giggle.

"What am I ever going to do with you?"

"I can make a suggestion or two."

She raised a brow, grabbing my hand she pulled me off of the couch. "Where are we going DM?"

"Take a shower."

"Oh?" She turned the knob onto hot and started stripping me down.

Deadpool's POV

The door bell dinged as we entered the bar, Frank gave me a nodd as we sat in the back booth. "Who are we looking for?"

Darkmatter tapped a finger on her chin thinking, "Asian, male, mid forties."

"Name?"

"Jack Du' Lang," She glanced up at someone who came out of the bathroom, she gave me a glance and stood up, walking towards the man. The asian looked up from his spot in his secluded corner, giving Darkmatter an interesting glare. "The tides are rising at the beach, I wonder if the turtles will come in."

The man raised a brow, "Are you Leon's collector?" Darkmatter nodded, "Here's the package, tell Leon that "The King isn't resting." He'll know what it means."

"Of course, thanks." A small cherry, oak box was passed to her and we walked out of the bar, immediately heading home.

"So what now DM?"

"Well, hopefully we can put an end to vampirism. And if we're lucky, we could even cure Morbius."

I raised a brow, "But isn't that like whole different type of mutation?"

She shrugged, "A girl can dream right?"

Deadpool's POV

I knocked on the door to Leon and Darkmatter's apartment. No answer came and I knocked again and immediately tensed when the door creaked open some. I called out her name but no answer came. Kicking open the door a panic rushed throughout me.

"Darkmatter!" I yelled, tears brimming at the corner of my eyes. The room was trashed; the sofa was over turned, the windows broken, the coffee table snapped in half. A thick blood trail lead from the bathroom to the back bedroom. Pulling out my katanas I head for the bedroom, kicking in the door that sheathed a gruesome sight.

Leon was pinned several feet up to the wall, his stomach torn open and his enternals spilled like a rope from him down to the floor. His face was controrted into a morbid scream as if he was still in the act of torture; Leon's eyes open wide, pupils shrunken and his mouth open wide in a mid-cry.

He was crucified to the wall, his hands and legs nailed to the wall and bloody letters spelled out acrossed the wall, "What Cure?"

My eyes widened, realizing that whoever did this was after the cure. I panicked,, searching the apartment high and low for any sign of Charlie; only to come up with a bloody chunk of silver haired.

Well that's it. I'm ending with a cliff hanger! What happened to Darkmatter?! Ohmigerd!

Well I made Wade as his own character after he died when he hooked up with the lady of death so his skin was rejuvenated but this is years after so after a lot of battles his skin is mildly scared. And sorry, I didn't portray his character very well for I'm not the funniest.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
